Storm
by sunshineleo
Summary: A sudden storm forces Keith and Allura to face their feelings for each other. This is an independent stand alone; completely separate from Changes and Lumos. Rated M for citrus. Please read at your own risk.


I wrote this awhile ago, while I was still in the middle of _Changes _and before _Lumos _ever came to me. The story is completely my own, though I must give credit to some other fanfic writers for the plot bunny that was planted because of their wonderful fics (thank you, Queen Merla and Mertz.) It is also a one shot, stand alone, independent from _Changes_ and _Lumos_.

Rated M for somewhat explicit sexual stuff and definite citrus. Please read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. This version of the story is mine. No part was taken or borrowed from any other piece of work out there. Just the overall theme.

_This really stinks, _Keith thought to himself as he fought to move his horse forward in the stinging and driving rain. He glanced back at his soaked and bedraggled companion. Water was streaming off of her grey cloak as she too fought to keep her horse moving. Blue eyes met black and she offered a tentative, yet encouraging smile.

He returned her gaze stoically, not smiling, before turning back to the road. Keith and Allura had just spent the day in Almar, meeting with the mayor and city council. Almar was in the midst of rebuilding after a particularly devastating attack by Zarkon's forces. Most of Main Street had since been rebuilt and today's meeting was about rebuilding the local elementary school.

Allura had had this meeting planned for several weeks. The original plans were to take the Lions and fly to Almar. But when the day opened with such a promise of warmth and beauty, Allura convinced Keith to take the horses rather than the Lions. Her arguments: a beautiful day, an hour's ride, and an early return. She also argued that they should take advantage of the fact that Zarkon was temporarily out of commission, having suffered a heavy loss to the Voltron Force the week before. Keith tried hard to be stubborn and stick to his guns about taking the Lions, but then Allura flashed her radiant smile and begged, "Please, Keith!" He finally relented. He was always unable to resist that smile.

Now as he wrestled with his horse through the squalor, he wished he had said no. He groaned as the cold rain pelted him and ran down his back. He tried to resist the urge to shiver.

The day had started out beautiful. It was late spring and the day dawned clear, a bright blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds. There was a cool breeze, but the sun was warm. They had both dressed casually for the day: he in jeans and a black T shirt that hugged his toned physique; she in a light blue cotton summer gown that was appropriate for the warm weather. Allura and Keith had set out early, taking their time to enjoy the ride in the beautiful countryside and the companionship they had with each other. The meeting had gone without a hitch, Allura, the mayor, and the city council approving the plans to move forward with the rebuilding of the elementary school. At the close of the meeting, Keith noticed that they sky looked grey to the east. He suggested to Allura that they should probably head back, but she disagreed. When the mayor insisted that they stay for lunch, Allura accepted against the advice and judgment of her riding companion. _We wouldn't be in this mess if she had listened to me, _Keith thought angrily.

About twenty minutes into their return ride to the castle, the sky turned ominous. Dark grey clouds rolled in and Keith could hear the distant rumble of thunder. The temperature dropped by 20 degrees as a cold, sharp wind blew in. Keith and Allura forged on, trying to stay ahead of the storm. But it was a lost cause. Five minutes later, the sky opened up, pelting them with freezing cold rain. Within 10 minutes they were both soaked to the skin. They stopped long enough for Allura to pull her cloak around her shoulders, but it did no good. The beautiful spring day was gone, replaced with the cold wind, driving rain, and dark, ominous sky. Keith shivered. _How could the temperature drop that fast? _he wondered.

He glanced back at Allura. She was having a hard time keeping her horse at the same quick pace as him. Though she was an experienced horse woman, it was difficult when the animal was resistant because of the weather. Keith slowed down and waited for her to catch up. When she did, he stopped and looked around. They were just about to enter the final mountain pass before they could see the majestic Castle of Lions across the valley and on the hill overlooking the lake.

"I don't think we are going to make it back to the castle in one piece in this weather," Keith yelled over the din of the storm. "I think we should either head back to Almar or try and find some shelter."

"The distance to Almar is the same as the distance to the castle," Allura yelled back. "That would be pointless. Besides," she pointed out, "the storm is coming from that direction."

He sighed, "Ok. I guess our only choice is to find shelter." He looked at her, probing her for suggestions.

She returned his look evenly. "There are caves in these mountains. Perhaps we can find one," she suggested.

"Ok, let's go," Keith nodded, satisfied with her idea.

They rode on for another 10 minutes, the rain and cold wind unrelenting. Just as Keith was about to give up, he spotted a dark opening about 100 yards ahead, just off the main road. "Look," he called back to Allura.

"I see it," she responded. "Let's go!"

Keith led the way off of the main road, Allura close behind. Keith signaled for her to stop about 20 yards from the cave entrance. Keith was concerned about what could be occupying the cave, be it person or animal. He dismounted and pulled his blaster from his saddlebag. She followed suit. They approached the cave entrance cautiously, Keith leading with Allura covering his flank. At the cave entrance, Keith jumped out in a battle stance with his blaster pointed in front of him. He tiptoed inside cautiously. Finding no threat inside, he signaled for Allura to drop her weapon and enter.

They found a large space that went back about 20 yards into the side of the mountain. The ceiling was about 10 feet high, large enough for the horses to stand in. Keith went back outside and led the horses to the mouth of the cave. He tied their reins to a rock and then stepped deeper into the cave. Allura watched him tend to the horses and then followed him back into the darkness.

"What is this place?" Keith asked as he got to the interior of the dark space. There were supplies stockpiled here. Blankets were piled in a corner. Nonperishable food stuffs lined the walls on hand carved shelves. A pile of firewood stood near a fire pit.

Allura looked around and then gasped, realization dawning on her beautiful face. "This must be one of my people's bunkers," she explained. "Before you and the boys got here, my people lived and stayed in the caves. They were better protected during Zarkon's attacks. It doesn't look like this one has been used in some time." A noticeable shiver ripped through the princess and she grasped her arms around herself, trying to warm up.

"Oh, Princess," Keith noticed, "You're freezing. Here let me get a fire going. That will help take the chill away."

* * *

Keith busied himself stacking firewood and turned his back to the princess.

Allura watched her Captain in the darkness. Always concerned about her welfare and safety. She sighed. But was it because of duty, or something else, she didn't know.

Keith was a mystery to her. He was always friendly and personable when he wasn't in Captain or security mode. It was during those times that she tried to get to know him better, to crack through the tough outer wall, but he always kept her at arm's length. She hadn't been able to develop the easy, comfortable friendship with him like she had with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge.

There was nothing she wanted more than to get to know him. She was utterly captivated with the handsome commander, there was no doubt. He was stunning to look at with his long raven hair and black as midnight eyes. His body was hard with muscle, kept in check from team trainings and additional hours in the gym running, lifting weights, and practicing martial arts. His compassion and easy charm that he bestowed on others made him well-liked and admired by all who met him, especially those of the female persuasion. But he never seemed to notice that; he never seemed to notice anything. Except her.

There were times Allura thought she caught him looking at her out of the corner of her eye, but she could never be sure. When she glanced at his face, his mask was always there. He was always concerned about her safety and well-being. She found it odd at times that he was never far away from where she was. Again, was that because it was his job, or something else? A flash in the darkness broke into her thoughts. She looked over at Keith and noticed that he had managed to get a fire going. She removed her soaked cloak and walked toward the welcoming warmth of the fire.

Keith continued to stoke the fire and add wood until it was blazing, the light bouncing off the walls of the cave. He shivered as he stood. His clothes were soaked through and he was freezing. Both he and Allura had to warm up fast in order to avoid hypothermia. He removed his shirt and spread it out on a nearby rock so it would dry more quickly.

"Hey, Allura," he said as he turned around. His voice caught in his throat as he took in the vision standing before him.

Allura stood in the firelight like an angel. Her golden hair streamed down her back, heavy with water. Her thin cotton dress hugged her like a second skin, plastered against her breasts, her toned stomach, her long legs. Her intimate lingerie stood out against the transparent material, pink as a flower's petal. She had an almost ethereal beauty, and her blue eyes seemed to hold a million secrets as they danced in the flickering firelight. She offered him a small smile as he seemingly struggled to breathe.

Allura knitted her eyebrows together in concern as she looked into the face of her handsome commander. He seemed frozen, an odd expression on his  
face. His lips were slightly open and his eyes seemed darker somehow. His breathing was ragged. She watched as his eyes moved slowly and lazily, down her form and back up again, stopping to lock onto her eyes and hold her gaze with a smoldering and penetrating look. Allura looked down at herself and blushed slightly at her wet and revealing appearance. It dawned on her what he was thinking.

Her first reaction was to cover herself, but she resisted. Instead, she stood proudly, overwhelmed by the fact that he was noticing her as a woman. She wanted him to see her like this. A smile played on her lips as she met his gaze evenly. Keith's mask was gone. Her effect on him was evident in his face, in the way he held his body.

It was her turn. Her eyes slid from his face down to his broad shoulders. A defined chest segued into rippling abdominals and a narrow waist. Indentations along his hips disappeared into the waistband of his jeans. Allura's eyes traveled back up to his sculpted arms where his tattoo of the crest of Voltron stood proudly on his left bicep. Allura drew in a ragged breath as she took in the sight of the man of her dreams. The cold and the wet forgotten, she felt warmth spread over her from head to toe.

In that moment, time stood still. He was no longer her Commander, her body guard, her protector. She was no longer a Princess, his ruler, royalty. He was male and she was female. They could no longer deny the uncontrollable force pulling them together. Longing and desire played across their faces. Electricity and anticipation charged the air, and it had nothing to do with the storm outside.

* * *

"Keith," Allura squeaked as she watched him cross the cave in three steps. Strong arms came around her. Their lips met as the electricity burned through their bodies. She reached her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his long, silky hair. He pushed her back against the rock wall, taking her mouth with his. He groaned when her lips parted and they began a slow, sensual dance with their tongues.

His body pulsed and hummed, blood coursing through his veins. He felt his manhood harden and throb; he grunted softly as she wrapped a leg around his waist. She pushed her groin against his, the feeling of him against her eliciting a moan from deep within her.

_What are you doing? _his brain screamed. _Stop! _"I can't," he murmured in response.

"What?" Allura purred breathlessly against his mouth.

"I can't ….stop!" Keith responded. "I don't want to stop."

Allura pulled away and looked into his dark eyes. "Good," she stated pointedly. "I don't want to either." He took her mouth again.

* * *

Keith had dreamed and fantasized about a moment like this. Allura was always on his mind: her beauty, her intelligence, her smile, her body. _Oh Gods, _his mind screamed. _That body!_ He never imagined that he could be in this position. That she could possibly feel about him the way he felt about her. That she wanted him as much as he wanted her. _Stop!_ his mind screamed again. "Fuck off," he snarled at his conscience.

"Keith?" Allura implored, pulling away to look at him again, concern clouding her flushed, sweaty face.

"Nothing," he growled, kissing her with increased fervor. She mewed softly, pulling their bodies closer together.

His hands traveled down her thighs. He grasped at the hem of her damp dress. He began to pull the hem up, inch by agonizing inch. He ran his battle hardened hands up her toned calves past her knees and over smooth thighs. Her body trembled at his touch. He pulled his lips away from her to gaze deeply into her desire-filled eyes. Her hands trailed down his sculpted pecs and hard stomach. His breath caught as she reached the button of his jeans.

Keith took a step backwards, his eyes never leaving her flushed face. He turned toward the fire and walked to the back of the cave to grab several of the blankets stored there. He spread them out next to the fire and sat down. He held out his hand to her, a silent invitation in his eyes.

Allura walked steadily toward him, pulling the hem of her dress up and over her head. She flung it to the floor and knelt to him as she reached the blanket. Keith raised himself to his knees and embraced her, his strong arms sliding over her bare skin. She shivered, not from the cold or damp, but from the feel of his naked flesh against her soft skin. His body throbbed with every tremble he elicited from his Princess.

Keith let his hands roam over her tight stomach and toned arms. His rough, calloused hands slid up and caressed her shoulders. They played with the straps of her pink lace bra before pushing the straps off her shoulders. Allura gasped as the cool air hit her breasts, causing her nipples to harden instantly.

He looked hungrily for a split second before his hands were on her breasts. Her head was swimming with sensations. She raked her fingernails down his strong back as his mouth took over where his hands had left off.

Her body was screaming for him. She needed to feel him. Her hands fumbled with the button to his jeans, desperate to free the bulge in his pants. He paused, mid-suck, when he realized what she was doing. He stopped and backed away far enough to allow her access to his fly. Her nimble fingers flicked the button open and pulled his zipper down. She tugged the jeans down his hips, hungry to see him.

His manhood bulged against his black boxers. She reached gently inside his waistband to grasp him. He grunted at the feel of her hand on him. Her touch made him drunk with desire; he lay down on his back so he wouldn't pass out at her touch.

Allura watched memorized as he pulled his wet jeans the rest of the way down his hips and powerful legs. His boxers soon followed, leaving him lying there, gloriously naked. He was more beautiful than she had ever imagined. His arousal stood large and proud in the light of the dying fire. She continued to touch him tentatively, then more confidently as his body responded to her touch.

She watched his face intently. His eyes were closed, his handsome features relaxed as pleasure and desire played across his visage. His eyes flew open when she took him in her mouth, his breathing growing more and more ragged as he fought to keep control of his body.

He was on fire. His blood pounded in his head as it pounded in his groin. All conscious thought left him as the primal need to fill and possess took over. He sat up and flipped Allura onto her back. He needed to take back control before he lost it all together.

She looked at him in shock at his sudden reaction. Had she hurt him? Had she done something wrong? She looked quizzically at him and gasped at the intensity and desire that scorched into her soul. She gasped again as she felt him push his arousal against her, a thin layer of silk preventing complete entry.

His lips found hers again. She moaned as he pushed against her, his chest and abs sliding against her breasts and stomach. His hands trailed down to the waistband of her silk panties. She lifted her hips so he could remove them. His eyes met hers, pleading for consent. "Let me have you," he begged.

"Take me," she whispered. "I'm yours." She kissed him her affirmation and moved her legs to wrap around him.

He pushed himself into her quickly, sheathing himself into her entirely. There was no pain, only pleasure. Allura felt him fill her, seeming to fit perfectly as he pushed into her core. He began to move inside her slowly. She raised her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. She never dreamed it would be like this between them. She panted as the pleasure continued to build.

He increased the speed of his thrusts as he felt her vaginal muscles tighten around him. Faster and faster, deeper and deeper. taking them both to the brink. Allura screamed as her climax came, intense pleasure coursing through her entire body. She rode it out as he thrust into her several more times, finally letting himself go as she came again. He collapsed on top of her spent, exhausted, their bodies sweaty and heated from their lovemaking.

Their raggedness of their breathing, the nickering of their horses, and the howling of the wind were the only sounds they heard as he rolled off of her and pulled her against his chest. He pulled a blanket up and around them as they both turned to stare at the dying fire. Content and warm, their breathing evened out and they both fell into a happy, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep!_ Keith awakened a couple of hours later disoriented by his surroundings and confused by the solid warmth pressed into his side. He opened his eyes and stared at the rough, rocky ceiling and then glanced at the angelic form strewn across his chest. _Beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep!_ The chirping of his communicator startled him fully awake. He sat up and grabbed his comm from the pocket of his now dry jeans.

"Kogane, here," he barked into his comm. "Report!"

"Hey, Cap," Lance responded. "The storm has blown over. Hunk and I are zeroing in on your location. Red and Yellow are here to take you and the Princess home."

"ETA?" Keith snarled. He looked around in a panic from the fire to the clothes strewn around the cave to the naked Princess now gazing up at him from under the blanket.

"About 5 minutes," Lance responded.

"Roger," Keith confirmed, closing his eyes. "Shit!"

"Keith, what's wrong?" Allura asked hoarsely.

"Lance and Hunk are on their way to retrieve us and take us back to the castle. ETA is five minutes. Shit, Allura! We need to get dressed," he yelled. She looked around in confusion, her blue eyes became as big as saucers as she became fully aware of what had happened and that they were about to be discovered.

He stood up suddenly, not quite oriented and balanced. She giggled as he wavered on his legs. "Come on," he repeated. "Get dressed."

"Ok," she stood and began to retrieve her clothing.

The sound of the Lions landing caught Allura's attention and she whirled in the direction of the cave entrance. "Keith!" she called, panic filling her voice.

"Fuck!" Keith cursed. He grabbed his communicator and opened a secure channel directly to Red Lion.

"McClain, here. What's up, Cap?" he quipped. "We have just landed. Is that your cave in front of us?"

"Lance," Keith sighed. "I am going to ask you a huge favor. Can I count on your discretion?"

"Ok?" Lance said, curiosity evident in his voice. "Sure. Whatever you need, Keith."

"Can you stall for about ten minutes?" Keith implored. "Tell Hunk and Koran that you're having a hard time finding the cave entrance. Allura and I need a few minutes."

A slight pause answered Keith. "Sure, Cap," Lance commented snidely. "Hi Princess! Hope you had fun in the storm," he called over the comm. Allura rolled her eyes as Keith smiled in spite of himself. "You have 5 more minutes. Make sure you two are dressed quickly. I don't think I can stall for more than that. McClain, out."

"How did he know?" Allura gasped as she finished hooking her bra and pulled her wrinkled dress over her head.

Keith shook his head as he buttoned his jeans and pulled his shirt on. "It's Lance," he stated matter-of-factly. "He is king of these situations."

Allura looked confused. "These situations?"

"Almost getting caught," Keith answered her. A nervous look crossed his face as he ran his head through his wild hair. "That," he continued, "and he knows how I feel about you."

Allura stopped as she finished fastening her cloak around her neck. "Really?" she inquired, a gleam in her eye. "And, pray tell, Commander, how do you feel about me?"

Keith finished tying his boots. He gathered up the rest of their belongings and finished extinguishing the fire. He turned toward her, desire and longing evident in his black as night eyes. "The same way you feel about me, based on what just happened between us," he replied huskily. "I love you, Allura."

Tears glistened in Allura's eyes. She walked over to him and leaned into him. He bent over to rest his forehead against hers. "I love you, too," she whispered back. His lips found hers in confirmation.

"Cap?" a voice called from the front of the cave.

Keith sighed as he broke the kiss. "We're here, Hunk," Keith replied. "We will find a way to make this work," he whispered to Allura. He took Allura's hand and led her out of the cave. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand before he dropped it. They approached their teammates waiting outside the cave entrance.

"Hi Commander! Hi Princess," Hunk greeted them as they exited the cave. "Glad you guys are ok and were able to find shelter out of that nasty storm. Hope you weren't too bored over the last couple of hours."

"No big deal, Hunk," Allura smiled. "Keith and I told stories around the camp fire. I got to know things about him he had never shared before."

Lance smiled knowingly. Keith piped in, "Yeah, Allura's got some hidden talents we didn't know about." Before either of the men could question or comment, Keith continued, "We are starving; can we go home?"

"Sure thing," Hunk agreed. "Princess, you want to ride with me? Keith, you can ride with Lance. I will come back for the horses once you guys are safe and sound back at the castle."

"Sounds good," Keith replied. He watched as the Princess followed Hunk to the Yellow Lion. She caught his eye and flashed a radiant smile before she disappeared into the cockpit of the Yellow Lion.

He turned back to Lance. "Shut up, Lieutenant," he retorted. "Don't say a word."

"Me?" Lance chirped. "Never!"


End file.
